


GET OFF (ON) THE PIANO

by Gozufucker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, GET OFF THE FUCKING PIANO!!!, Piano, can't tag tag tag, coarse language, cursing, it gets wholesome later I promise, leggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Kaede decides to go to the music room one day. She finds something weird on the piano, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers here!

Another somewhat stressing day. First, Kiibo had whined to her about Ouma harassing him again, so she had to give him a stern talking to before then moving on to her arranged tea meeting with Kirumi, which went rather pleasantly until Tenko showed up, sad due to yet another rejection from Yumeno in favour of hanging out with Angie, so Kirumi had to cut the tea meeting short to try and comfort the crying Tenko, so she moved on, only to meet with Hoshi, which was then disturbed by Gonta needing Hoshi for something...

The baseline here was that she was annoyed! The whole day had been far too busy and hectic for her to tolerate without a break, so with a flimsy excuse she had left her latest situation to head for the music room. Some Chopin should calm her down nicely, and then she could head back to watching everyone else. She dug around for the key of her talent room for a little while, smiling to herself once she grabbed the key, instinctively grabbing the handle... Only to discover the door was already open. She blinked and shrugged soon afterwards. She just probably forgot to lock the door the last time she left. With an enthusiastic hum Kaede pulled the door open. What's the worst she could see?

"Oh, Bakamatsu..."

Oh god. Not this. Not this, not this, not this.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Iruma had laid herself out on top of the piano, laying there on her side, flipping some of her hair back. The sight might've even been a little attractive... If she wasn't on top of the one piano in the academy. Kaede rushes over, waving her hands around as if she was trying to swat a thousand flies in one go. Iruma lifted her leg up into the sky. The bend was surprisingly well done, yet...

"IRUMA-SAN! GET OFF OF THE PIANO!"

Kaede slammed a hand down on Iruma's leg, yanking it back down, closing the unholy sight of the other's underwear. She had to get a longer skirt. Iruma blinked and tried to yank her leg back up, only to then have it yanked right back down. This showdown of leg-pic proportions continued for a while until Iruma eventually gave in and kept her legs closed, yet she chose not to get off of the piano just yet.

"Ppfft. What's the matter, Bakamatsu? Scared of something? Maybe of the beauty right before your eyes? It's okay, kyakyakya! We all get a little scared when we see something so ama---"

Kaede slapped her hand right over Iruma's mouth, staring her in the eye. Her voice was stern, and the usual peppy tone of it was lost to a sheer coldness that Kaede rarely, or if ever, showed.

"Iruma-san. Get off the piano."

She moved her hand away from Iruma's mouth, still staring her in the eye. The tension could be cut with a knife, Iruma's chaotic eyes wavering for a second before she then coughed and looked around, scratching behind her ear in an almost embarrassed manner.

"Did you say... GET OFF ON THE PIANO?!"

oh god.

"Kyaaakyakya! You should've said so! Bakamatsu seems like the virgin type, so she's totally new to all of this! That's okay, just slip'n'slide over here and stick your head down my skirt and I'll show you how we get off on the piano!"

Before Iruma could grab the hem of her skirt and pull it up, Kaede's hand slapped onto Iruma's, holding onto it for dear life. She had a little flush from the constant stream of lewd accusations and remarks that exited the inventor like she was a Gatling gun firing obscene things at a rate of fifty five per second. She shook her head firmly.

"We're not getting off ON the piano. We're getting you off OF the piano."

"So we're doing it on the floor? That's alright, we'll lie down and sixty nin---"

Kaede yanked at Iruma's hand, furiously shaking her head. This girl was getting to her in the worst ways, who spoke like this?! What kind of a home life would someone need to have to be grown up to be like this! Kaede pressed on, voice still as firm as ever.

"We're not doing that either! I'm not going to have a one night stand with you, Iruma."

Iruma looked annoying, ripping her hand free and dusting it off as if she had just been touched by something dirty, an unnatural sweat already bubbling on her forehead. Kaede had taken note of this before today, but it almost seems like Iruma gets nervous easily. Maybe she's got a bad past...? But before she can start feeling actually bad for the inventor, the tirade that's driving her to insanity just continues on and on with no real end in sight.

"Alright, but! It wouldn't be a fucking one-night-stand. It doesn't have to be only once! Girls can orgasm more than guys, you dumb fuck! And neither of us has to spend only one night on it, people fuck more than once per night and leave it at that. AND neither of us has to stand. It's like you know shit about how to have sex."

Kaede decided to ignore the other's comment, sighing and pulling up a seat in front of the piano. She felt the temptation of slamming her head on the keys, but she wouldn't treat a piano like that. It'd be rude to it... After all, this one had been serving her quite well during her stay at the gifted inmates academy. Her eyes turned to Iruma, a little softer this time.

"Iruma-san, please get off the piano..."

Iruma stared down at her and sneered, nose wrinkling like an offended rat's would. Kaede was almost ready for yet another barrage of obscene shouts and insults, only to be surprised when Iruma swung her legs up and hopped off of the piano, landing on the floor with a loud clack of her heels. She made a face and shrugged.

"Well, it's your loss. I'll fuck off n---"

Kaede reached for Iruma's hand and took it again, patting the spot next to her on the seat.

"How about you sit down and listen to me play...? I promise it'll be worth the effort of coming all the way back here!"

Iruma almost jumped from the sudden touch, shivering like a leaf during a summer storm as she stared at Kaede, and then at the piano which had been her bed up till just a few moments ago. With a shaky nod she sat down next to Kaede, the seat a little too small to ensure the both of them comfortable personal space. Kaede didn't seem to mind, though, reaching her hands forwards, letting her fingers lay on the keys as she got a feel for them once more. It'd been only a day since she last played, but she always liked to take a few moments to herself before she begun to play.

"How do you feel about Chopin?"

Before Iruma could answer, Kaede began to play. She chose the complete Nocturnes collection. A large undertaking, yet she felt like she had ample time to introduce Iruma to her taste in music. The melody was quiet, almost sorrowful in tone, yet also relaxing and soft like butter to the ear, especially from someone like Kaede's fingers, who had made it her life mission to play the instrument.

Iruma stared down at the keys and at Kaede's fingers, watching them dance across the piano, as if the fingers were the main performers in a dance that was backed up by the music they produced while they moved. She gulped, feeling some sweat pool up on her back as she sat there close to Kaede. As they go along the Nocturnes she relaxes, yet that tension keeps in the back of her head even as she lays it on Kaede's shoulder to relax herself. 

"How do you like it?"

Kaede's question comes out of nowhere. She doesn't pause her playing for the duration of the question, instead, she ties it into the melody. Iruma stays quiet as she thinks on the matter. What does she feel? It's a strange clump in the bottom of her stomach, something that's kept her warm and steady through the... Around 1 hour of piano playing she's sat through? She swallows some spit down and speaks with a nearly dry voice.

"Tch... I guess it's alright."

Kaede smiled at Iruma's answer, feeling her calm breathing slightly vibrate against her shoulder as Iruma kept head head there, the two sinking into Nocturnes, Kaede's eyes closing as she played out from pure instinct and memory.

"I'm glad."


End file.
